Too early
by MissAnia
Summary: Natasha and Loki "meets". The situation repeates. With a little change of roles.


**A/N I decided to write something with The Avengers. Firstly I had no idea but I promised one person to write something. And I thought about this. I personally think it ended horrible but maybe you think other way. Let me know, because it's my first Avengers fic ever.**

Darkness. That's all Natasha could see. She didn't know what happened. She remembered only few things. There was the battle. She fought there. She remembered she was with Clint. But then someone pushed her very strongly and she hit something and she lost consciousness.

She tried to get up but she still felt dizzy and darkness only made that more difficult for her.

Suddenly lights lit. It was shock for Natasha, but after a while she recognized silhouette which stood in front of her.

"Clint?" she asked suprised. _What is he doing here_, thought Natasha, _if he was all the time with me why I didn't heard anything like his breath_. Few seconds later she saw another silhouette coming to her. But that one she couldn't recognize.

"Good to talk with you again, agent Romanoff" Natasha recognized voice and she knew it didn't foreshadow anything good. "I'm sorry but agent Barton won't be able to speak with you."

She finally saw Loki smiling. She knew that situation happened earlier. But she and Loki switched places. This time she was trapped.

"I rather not talk" said Natasha trying to find the way out of the room. She obviously had to bypass Loki but with her skills it wasn't difficult. At least she thought so. The same second she stood up Clint caught her and wrenched her hands. She couldn't move.

"You don't need to talk" said Loki looking at her. "You know, I wanted this to happen from last time. This time it's definitely easier. You are alone. No-one can help you. Not even Barton who you trust so much." Loki laughed at his thoughts. "Last time you said it wasn't love. I almost believed you. But later I found out about Budapest. And I found out your weak point. This time I'm sure about it."

Natasha didn't look at Loki. She didn't want him to find out that was true. She could at least try to look convincing that Loki had bad information. But it wasn't easy. Not when Clint stood behind her ready to kill her.

"I'm sorry, Clint" Natasha whispered to herself when she released and punched Clint. She wasn't happy about doing this but she did it as fast as possible so she could have time to run away. Loki was too shocked to react for a while, but then he screamed at Clint "Go get her! Now!"

Clint took bow in his hand and pointed at Natasha. But this time she was too slow to run away...

_About hour later_

Clint opened eyes. He had headache after hit the floor. He couldn't concentrate because of that. But then he felt blood. He stood up and looked around. He saw her. Her body lying in the pool of blood. He ran to her.

"Tasha?" He looked at her worried and took her hand. "Tasha, can you hear me?" When he wanted to take her pulse she moved slightly.

"Clint" she whispered smiling.

"Are you okay? Can you stand up?" Asked Clint trying to believe that he can save her.

"Clint" Natasha looked at him. He knew what that meant.

"No, you can't. It's too early. You have whole life before you. This can't end like this."

"But universe wanted end this like that. You can't change anything!" She said angry. Silence fall for a while, but Natasha broke it "Hey, I haven't finally cleared a debt."

Clint laughed "Well, I think you don't need anymore. You know, after this…" He noticed it wasn't the best moment but Natasha laughed a little. But then she felt tear at her cheek. "Natasha Romanoff, do you cry?"

"I suppose. But you are the one who talk." Natasha touched his face. Clint cried. He couldn't hide it. "I'm sorry, Clint" she said and closed her eyes. He took her pulse. Nothing.

"I love you, Tasha." He said while putting her body on floor.

_Later at the S.H.I.E.L.D. building_

Clint came to table in front of which sat Nick Fury.

"There's everything what happened today, director." Said Clint putting files on the table.

"Good, you can walk away, agent Barton." Answered Fury.

Clint walked away. When the doors closed behind him he leaned back to the wall and again started crying. It was too much for him.

Nick Fury opened files and saw Natasha's files. There was one big inscription.

NATASHA ROMANOFF – DECEASED


End file.
